joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rolf
Summary Rolf is the son of the Sheperd and is canonically the strongest character in the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Show. Rolf has . shown many capabilities never seen before in the history of cartoon network and is far more powerful than all characters post 2000s era that they can ever be. Due to this no one and i mean absolute no one is incapable of defeating Rolf whether its from a Video Game Series, A Joke Battles Wiki or some other god awful thing. Powers & Stats Tier: Will always find a way to be far more superior than your character or even You. Name: Rolf, Rolfy Boy, Stretch, The Son of a Shepherd Age: Practically Ageless, Has the ability to control his age at his will. Gender: Male Origin: '''Practically has no origin and has every origin at the same time due to its abilities. If said person attempts to use "Rolf is just a part of X" that statement does not apply as Rolf precedes and ascends such concepts of origin. '''Classification: Shepherd Powers & Abilities: Will always find a way to have all powers that exist and not exist but mostly uses his Ceaseless and Interminable Boundary Manipulation '''has shown levels of unboundness never seen before in the history of the Never-Ending-Timeline even though Rolf ascends and is practically beyond the Never-Ending-Timeline, due to this he is unbound to any natural law, concept, or even concepts of another type of concept that is.. Unbounded Time Manipulation''' Can practically whip out a pocket of time or event from out of nowhere and is practically not bound to any timeframe at all whether the character can make him bound to a timeframe which is specifically impossible as Rolf is also not bound to any rules, abilities or what so ever. Cease Inducement can make any attack, person, ability pretty much everything you throw at him, cease. This cease isnt just "Erase, Hakai or Delete" it just makes it cease to do whatever it is supposed to do to the point it is beyond Non-existence that the attack never happened that causes a cascading ripple to anywhere and anytime, everywhere and everytime where the attack just never happened making it impossible for any character to induce an attack or use an ability, (If Person A attacks Rolf from a specific timeframe, Person A never did the attack in the first place and never has and never will even if Person A has used it even though its supposed to Cease, Cease Inducement is also considered a Self-Sustaining-Self Paradox which cannot be undone by anyone even with powers that can bullshit its way to undoing it. Indeterminable Absolute Defense and Indeterminable Absolute Attack due to Cease Inducement, Absolute Defense is also in the list of his powers, Absolute Attack is also considered to be a part of the Cease Inducement effect hence such effects apply to this state of power and condition. Boundlessness, '''one of his absolute powers is to be unbound to anything at all, not even time or even this page can bound him, he is unbound to "Everything" and Every Everything and even Beyond Everything because this "Everything" only encompasses its local Omniverse but Rolf is Unbound to '''Practically Everything, Everytime Everyconcept or Even Higher-Levels of Every and it has been said before Rolf is unbound to the Never-Ending-Timeline and even the God Camera and above. Attack Potency: Unbounded to such concepts, precedes and ascends attack potency. Infinitely Far Superior than Unmanifested Comet Lifting Strength Unbounded to such concepts, precedes and ascends attack potency. Infinitely Far Superior than Unmanifested Comet Striking Strength: Same as AP Range: Due to being Unbound to practically anything, this range is Unbound and proceeds and descends itself to True Instant Speed: Due to being Unbound to practically anything and everything and the God Camera and Above, this speed is Unbound to itself aswell and proceeds to downgrade itself to True And Ceaseless Over True Instant and Omnipresence Durability: Rolf is Unbounded to all things including higher-level applications and concepts the precede or ascend the God Camera or the Never-Ending-Timeline hence the point of having a Durability is Pointless. Infinitely Far Superior than Unmanifested Comet Stamina: Rolf is Unbounded to all things including higher-level applications and concepts the precede or transcend or ascend the God Camera or the Never-Ending-Timeline hence the point of having a stamina is Pointless. Infinitely Far Superior than Unmanifested Comet Standard Equipment: A Sheep or an entire herd of sheep. Intelligence: Rolf is Unbounded to such a concept and therefore is beyond Omniscient but even that is unbounded to him. Notable Abilities Undeniable Boundlessness - '''Rolf is truly unbounded to anything, far beyond anything and even beyond the previous statement. He is unbound to anything completely as said before and it completely has no limitations, absolutely no limitations. Complete Omnipotence or God knows whatever Omnipotence is cannot affect Rolf due to him being '''Undeniably Boundless, '''even the power itself is unbound to itself and its concept and its pre-existential concept and such. even before the idea has been presented or even thought about Rolf is already unbound to it. It does not matter, it just happens. Im just gonna round up everything i said from before probably but here it goes. Rolf is unbound to the concept of unbound meaning he is bounded to something yet is supposed to be unbounded too, a self-sustaining paradox yes yet Rolf is also unbounded to that meaning that Rolf has managed to Transcend past the need of being unbound to most things, if not, all things even himself. No power affects him and nothing will ever will, the mere editing of this page cannot even affect him as Rolf's boundlessness has been implanted onto this wiki, even then this implantation on the wiki is also unbounded yet still bounded, a dual existence you may say. Putting him in the losses is also useless, he is unbound to those feeble concepts. Even before this page existed, Rolf is already unbounded, he only chooses to bound himself in some things and concepts just for fun, yet in reality he is still unbounded, a projection of him can only be felt seen and affected. '''Cease Inducement - '''As said before, when Rolf does this, it has already been done. It affects anything, everything, and is instantaneous. Said thing or person will disappear completely ceasing to exist completely, it does not exist simple as that, as if it has never even thought off or anything it erases every trace of it, so if it has been done in the future it has already been done as it erases the entity in the timeline as it just dosent exist. It does not exist period, it does not care if you're character is Omnipotent x Omnipotent or whatever Omnipotent there is because it just ends up not existing. It also does a Self-Sustaining Paradox. The Normal "erasing from existence" is just a mere fraction of the true powers of Cease Inducement that only Rolf can do, "Erasing from existence" is just erasing that entity from a specific point of existence, as there are countless many existences, Rolf takes it up to eleven. He can Cease the God Camera or anything above that if he wanted to but even if he wanted to it might have already happened. '''Limitless Override: Rolf can Override someone's "Limitless" power or anything. He can disable or negate someone trying to attempt to become as Unbound as Rolf. It has the same effects of as Cease Inducement but it does not end up ceasing the character into abyssmal nonexistence. 'Ineffable Post-Existence/Non-Existence '- No one can describe Rolf's true self and existence, because he is unbound to such concepts and even unbound to being Ineffability meaning he is Twice as Ineffable as before but even then, he is Irrelavantly Ineffable or something. Any attempts of describing Rolf such as this page is just a mere fraction, not even a fraction a number so small it hasnt even been discovered or thought of in the current timespan of the universe, its so small not even the Omniscients can describe how small this number is, its just so small, smaller than a penis joke even. 'Ultimate Negation '- The End-All-Be-All and above of Negations. Any statements made to be specifically disprove anything against anything will be ultimately negated and automatically by Rolf. As told before, Rolf is unbound to anything, if you say that Rolf is this and that, he is unbound to that as that statement has been Ultimately Negated to the point where it dosent matter if you say it again, it just is. You cannot prove anything or do anything to beat Rolf or even try to explain Rolf that Rolf is just X and these and that, no it does not work that way. Rolf is beyond due to being unbound, Beyond unbound unbounded to being beyond unbound ad infinitum. 'One and Only. '- There only exists 1 Rolf in the entirety of entire things and other concepts far above what anything that can be thought concepted in the past and future and above and above and things. Attempting to Copy Rolf would not work, Ultimate Negation + Limitless Override can literally stop anything and anyone from copying, lest it be something like a True God thing or a True Omnipotent etc etc. Other Rolf is unbounded to Wins, Losses and Inconclusives, Rolf precedes and ascends these concepts and other higher-level multi-concepts. Category:Pages that need categories